General processes by which geothermal fluids can be used to generate electric power are known and have been known for some time. Naturally pressurized geothermal brine having a temperature of over about 400.degree. F. can be flashed to a reduced pressure to convert some of the brine or water to steam. The steam produced in this manner can then be used to drive steam turbine generators. The flashed geothermal liquid and the steam condensate obtained from power generation are typically reinjected into the ground to replenish the aquifer and prevent ground subsidence.
Although, as above mentioned, general processes are known for using geothermal brine or water for production of electric power, serious problems, especially with the use of highly saline geothermal brine, have often been encountered in practice. These problems have frequently been so great as to prevent the production of electric power at competitive rates and, as a consequence, have greatly impeded the progress of flashed geothermal brine power plant development in many areas.
These severe problems are caused primarily by the complex composition of geothermal brines. At natural aquifer temperatures in excess of about 400.degree. F. and pressures in the typical range of from 400 to 500 psig, the brine leaches large amounts of salts, minerals and elements from the aquifer formation. Thus, although brine composition may vary from aquifer to aquifer, wellhead brine typically contains very high levels of dissolved silica, as well as substantial levels of dissolved heavy metals such as lead, copper, zinc, iron and cadmium. In addition, many other impurities, particulate matter and dissolved gases are present in most geothermal brines.
As the natural brine pressure and temperature are substantially reduced in power plant steam production (flashing) stages, chemical equilibrium of the brine is disturbed and saturation levels of impurities in the brine are typically exceeded. This causes impurities and silica to precipitate from the brine, as a tough scale, onto surrounding equipment walls and in reinjection wells, often at a rate of several inches in thickness per month. Assuming, as is common, that the brine is supersaturated with silica at the wellhead, in high temperature portions of the brine handling system, for example, in the high pressure brine flashing vessels, heavy metal sulfide and silicate scaling typically predominates. In lower temperature portions of the system, for example, in atmospheric flashing vessels, amorphous silica and hydrated ferric oxide scaling has been found to predominate. Scale, so formed, typically comprises iron-rich silicates, and is usually very difficult, costly and time consuming to remove from equipment. Because of the fast growing scale rates, extensive facility down time for descaling operations may be required, unless scale reducing processes are used. Associated injection wells may also require frequent and extensive rework and new injection wells may, from time to time, have to be drilled at great cost.
Therefore, considerable effort has been, and is being, directed towards developing effective processes for eliminating, or at least very substantially reducing, silica scaling in flashed geothermal brine handling systems. One such scale reduction process comprises controlling the pH of the brine and/or a condensate of steam derived from the brine. The pH control generally involves adding acid to the brine or condensate to achieve a pH reduction. It has also been suggested to add acid to a geothermal brine at various points during its processing to reduce scale formation. An obvious disadvantage of these processes is the necessity of purchasing the required acid.